


First Kiss

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	First Kiss

 You and Michael had been dating for a month, you guys saw each other a lot, but you couldn’t help but notice that you hadn’t kissed. You could feel the tension when the two of you were together, but neither of you ever tried to make any moves. You let your mind wander while you were blogging.  _Maybe I just look like a bad kisser. Maybe HE’S a bad kisser. Wait, that doesn’t even matter, I’ll still like Michael either way. *ding-dong*_ You rushed to the door, expecting it to be the pizza you had ordered, but Michael was standing there in a Pikachu onesie.

 "Hi y/n! I figured we could watch movies tonight since it’s my only free night this week.“ He strolled past you as you opened the door, "get your onesie on! I brought ice cream!” You smiled and started walking to your room, “okay, I’ll be right back, feel free to put in any movie, oh, and check online to see if the pizza is on the way yet!” Michael put in Camp Rock and walked over to your laptop, “let’s see…BABE WHERE DID YOU ORDER FROM?” You popped your head out of your room and yelled back, “Pizza Hut!” He started typing it but as soon as he typed “P”….“Y/N, WHAT’S PREFERENCES SLASH MICHAEL CLIFFORD?” You ran out of your room with your onesie still partially unzipped and grabbed the laptop, “NOTHING. Ahem, I mean, it’s nothing, just a thing where people…vote on your hair.” He laughed, “really? Can I see what people are voting?” You shut the laptop quickly, “No, cause I don’t want you to feel bad if they say something mean.” Michael looked at you seriously, “y/n, come on, tell me, what is it?” You slowly opened the laptop and clicked on the link, it’s just a thing where people imagine what it’d be like to…you know…date you, or be married, or really anything. He scrolled down, “First kiss- uh, is that your story?” You zipped up your onesie, “well…yeah….I wrote that earlier, it’s just a thing to entertain people…” He read it and you watched for his reaction, he didn’t look too happy. _I should’ve just waited for the pizza to get here. Did he just click on another story? Oh no._

Eventually Michael stood up and cleared his throat, “I think I have to go.” He walked out so fast you didn’t even get a chance to say anything. You sat there for 5 minutes before the doorbell rang again.  _Great, now it’s here, couldn’t have shown up 15 minutes ago?_ You opened the door and saw Michael, he handed you a Poké Ball, “I realize I’m the one dressed as Pikachu, but I still pick you, and I realize it’s not the two of us bumping into each other at a coffee shop and falling madly in love like you wrote - but I feel like this is more….us.” You couldn’t stop smiling, “Michael I-” He held your hand, “y/n, babe, can I kiss you?” you grinned and nodded, it was the best kiss you’ve ever had and it felt like it had lasted for hours. The moment was perfect. “Uh…sorry to interrupt Pikachu…but did someone order a pizza?” The two of you turned to see a man standing there awkwardly waiting with your food, you paid him and walked back inside with Michael, both of you happy as could be. _Well, that’s one fanfiction I don’t have to imagine now._


End file.
